Some customer shopping experiences can be improved by the use of targeted advertising based on the preferences previously shown by a customer, for example, stored within a customer profile. Examples of targeted advertising exist in grocery store settings in the form of special offers or targeted coupons as well as in internet-based shopping settings where targeted offers can be made to a customer based, for example, on browsing history information.
However, a customer's in-person experience with a sales representative can be limited by a lack of familiarity on the part of the sales representative with the interests or preferences of the customer. In prior-art in-person situations, a sales representative would need to either speak at length with a customer to identify the customer's preferences or hover nearby the customer to note what types of products, such as vehicles in a dealership, were the subject of the customer's browsing interest.